


I Wanna Get Better

by Wholesaleromance



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Ravi Is Adorable, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 22:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5802751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wholesaleromance/pseuds/Wholesaleromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine your OTP sleeping together in the same bed. Person A starts crying and screaming while having a nightmare. Person B wakes Person A up and comforts them. Ravioli or Ravi just wants Liv to tell him what's going on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna Get Better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Isaac_McCa11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isaac_McCa11/gifts).



Ravi isn’t quite certain when it starts happening, but it does. Liv looks exhausted every single time she comes into work. At first he chalks it up to her having a bad brain, she did after all have to help Clive solve the murder of a child.

But then it keeps happening. She constantly looks like she hasn’t slept. And he remembers when he first met her, she hadn’t slept for months. She didn’t want to, and from what he could tell she also didn’t need to. But this didn’t seem healthy, she was different than she had been all those months ago.

She starts falling asleep at work, refusing to eat in front of him, and he was worried about her. She looked more than exhausted, she looked like she was starved. 

“Liv?” He confronted her and she rose swiftly from the couch. She looked out of place for a moment, like it was taking too long for her to register where she was.

“Ravi,” she breathed after several tense moments. He watched her with concern written on his face.

“I’m fine,” she says. And it’s the 10th time this week she’s said that to him, and it’s also the 10th time in a week he’s caught her sleeping on the couch in his office. Well, their office, but it was his office long before it was hers.

“You’re not fine,” Ravi says finally. Her eyes snapped up to his and she watched him for a long moment, deciding how this was going to continue. 

She stood then, drawing herself up to her full height and Ravi just watched her. She was so much shorter than him, but he knew better than to underestimate her. He was wary of what she was doing, his eyes searching hers for any of the tell-tale red color that came with her rage.

“Liv,” he said, his voice soft and shaky. Her eyes were bloodshot, her shoulders tense and he felt nothing but compassion for her. 

“No,” she said, and as strong and as tense as she looked her voice came out weak. The next moments were something he didn’t see coming. She advanced on him and she was on his side of the room quickly. He didn’t flinch, he didn’t want her to see him like that.

Then she broke, falling into his arms effortlessly. He tensed as she pressed her face into his chest and cried. Then he reacted as he had reacted all those times before, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close to him. 

“Liv,” he said again, his voice strained. He had no idea what had been going on with her, but he needed to know. There was something hurting her and he knew it, why had they not talked earlier.

“Take me home,” she said, he voice muffled by his chest. He responded quickly, leading her outside of the morgue and to his car. When he got into the car to drive, turning left to take her back to her apartment she stopped him.

“Your home,” she said. He looked at her, tensing and wondering if she wanted to see Major. 

“Major isn’t…” he started, but she cut him off with a glare. He turned around and drove her back to his house. 

*

Liv walked through the front door, marching up the stairs and straight to Ravi’s bedroom. Ravi followed after her but said nothing, watching with a neutral expression as she opened his bedroom door and climbed into his bed.

“You coming?” She asked as he watched her from the doorway and he looked at her in confusion.

“I…?” He started, not sure of what to say.

“Ravi, stop,” Liv said sighing, “I need someone to be here with me, I don’t want to be alone.” Ravi winced at her for a moment.

“I could call Peyto–” Liv growled at him in frustration.

“I need you,” she hissed and he felt his feet move forward at that. He was in bed beside her before he could stop himself. Liv rolled away from him, pulling his arm around her waist. 

“Is everything alright?” he asked, pressing himself against her. She was freezing against his skin, but he was warm. She relaxed against him and sighed contentedly. 

“You already know it isn’t, Ravi,” She said. He felt her tense a little knowing more questions were coming. He sighed against her, pulling her tight against him, but said nothing else.

“Sleep then,” he tells her, “I’ll be here.” Liv hummed softly, relaxing against him again and Ravi wondered how long it had been since she’d had someone hold her like this. 

She was asleep in moments, snoring softly. He chuckled at that, absently nuzzling her neck before he could stop himself. He felt a pang of guilt and desire, but he shoved both down, laying his head on the pillow beside hers and closing his eyes.

*

He awoke to the sound of her whimpering. He had somehow disentangled himself from her in their sleep and she had sprawled out on the other side of his bed, high pitched whines coming from her throat. 

Her body tensed, trying to move as she lay there. He watched her for a moment, her face a mix of fear and agony. This wasn’t something he had ever experienced before. 

“Liv…” he said softly, placing his hand on her back and trying desperately to rouse her. She continued to whine and writhe in her sleep, clutching at the blanket and sheets. 

“Liv,” he said again, nudging her shoulder gently, his other hand rubbing circles on her back. 

When her eyes opened, she wasn’t all there. Her eyes wide and bloodshot, tears just beginning to fall. She looked at him, confused as to how he was here.

“I thought…” she said, voice choked and Ravi watched her, waiting for her to continue, “I thought maybe if I had someone here…” she was still shaking. Ravi gathered her into his arms before he could talk himself out of it.

“Olivia,” he drawls her name and she sighs into his chest. He wanted to press further, ask her why she hasn’t been telling him what has been bothering her, but he doesn’t. 

It takes a considerable amount of time for her to calm down, but he’s there, whispering in her ear, caressing her back. When she’s fully relaxed against him, she looks up slowly.

“I’m sorry Ravi, I…” she pauses, biting her lip. He smiles down at her sadly.

“I wish you had told me sooner, Liv honestly, I’ve hated seeing you like this,” She looks away from him then, nestling her head against his shoulder. 

“I know,” she says, “but I’ve been a burden on everyone lately and–” He stops her, fingers beneath her chin so she looks up at him.

“You have never been a burden to me Olivia Moore,” Ravi tells her, his face serious. She takes in a slow, shaky breath as she watches him. Her lips curling into a slow, thankful smile.

“It’s so good to hear you say that,” she says, her voice small. Ravi smiles back at her, leaning forward to press his forehead against hers.

“You can talk to me, Liv,” he tells her, “I’m here, I’m always here.” Liv moved her hands from his chest to circle around his shoulders. Ravi felt something in the room shift between them as she pressed her nose against his gently.

“You don’t have to do this,” he told her, sensing what was going to happen, “I’ll still be here for you whether or not you–” She stopped him, tilting her head and pressing her lips to his gently. 

“I wanted to,” she said when she pulled away, resting her cheek on his shoulder again. Ravi’s head swam as he watched her curl up into him.

“You wanted to?” He asked and Liv looked up at him with a small smile, leaning up to place another soft kiss on his mouth.

“I wanted to.” At first Ravi wanted to blame this on whatever brain she had eaten this week, but he hadn’t seen her eat. And he knew this was her, he had always been able to tell what was Liv and what wasn’t. 

He leans down and kisses her now, his hand sliding to her ribs, while the other tangles in her hair. She smiles into the kiss and hums against his mouth softly. She hadn’t felt this relaxed in months.

She rolls onto her back, allowing him to hover over her. He doesn’t make any moves to go further than kissing, she isn’t even sure they should be doing that much, but she’s wanted to. She’s been wanting to. For a long time, as long as she can remember actually. But he was her boss, her best friend, her confidant. 

But here she is now, lips pressed against his, hands clutching desperately at the collar of his rumpled shirt. And the only thing she can think is that nothing has ever felt so right.


End file.
